053. Nice to meet you, I will beat you
es el capítulo 53 del manga de Bleach. Uryū Ishida ha llegado en el momento oportuno para proteger a Rukia Kuchiki y se propone ayudarla, enfrentándose para ello con Renji Abarai. Mientras, Ichigo Kurosaki lee la carta de despedida que le ha dejado Rukia y descifra sin problemas el mensaje cifrado que le ha dejado. Comprendiendo que está pasando algo muy extraño y que su amiga corre un grave peligro, Ichigo se propone ir en su búsqueda hasta que se da cuenta de que, sin Rukia, él no puede convertirse en Shinigami. Portada La portada de este capítulo se encuentra en su quinta página, ocupada casi por completo por un dibujo protagonizado por Ichigo Kurosaki y Tatsuki Arisawa. En él, los dos amigos se encuentran en una actitud relajada y ausente, cada uno de ellos mirando en una dirección diferente y con un palo de madera en la boca. Mientras que Ichigo se encuentra sentado en el bordillo de la acera, Tatsuki está tumbada a su lado. El dibujo se encuentra limitado en los bordes superior e inferior por dos gruesas líneas negras, en una de las cuales es visible el título del capítulo. El logotipo de la serie se encuentra dentro del propio dibujo, a la derecha de donde reposa Tatsuki. Sinopsis Ante la evidente sorpresa de Rukia, Ishida ha aparecido y no se lo ha pensado dos veces en lanzar una flecha a Renji y en proclamar su odio a los Shinigami. Cuando ésta le pregunta al Quincy por qué está en aquel lugar a esas horas de la noche, éste le responde que es pura casualidad, y le muestra una bolsa de la compra, afirmando que quería ir a por ropa a una tienda, a la que debía llegar pasando por ese barrio. Sin inmutarse, Ishida concluye su explicación diciendo que sintió la presencia de un Shinigami y no tuvo más remedio que acercarse, pero Rukia no deja de pensar en lo patética que ha sido la excusa que ha puesto, y comienza a dudar de su inteligencia, porque no cree que nadie se haya podido creer algo así. Sin mediar palabra, Renji corta con su Zanpaku-tō la bolsa de Ishida y le vuelve a preguntar quién es. Como no obtiene respuesta, el Shinigami le quita importancia y comenta que acabará con él, independientemente de cómo se llame. Rukia se interpone alarmada entre los dos y le dice que Ishida no tiene nada que ver, mas el Quincy la interrumpe y se encara con Renji repitiéndole lo que le ha dicho nada más llegar: es un compañero de clase que odia a los Shinigami. Cada vez más enfadado, Renji le responde que eso no le importa e, inesperadamente, Ishida se presenta entonces por su nombre, algo que extraña al Shinigami. Haciendo gala de su particular carácter, el Quincy reconoce que viendo como se ha puesto, lo mejor que podía hacer era decirle su nombre ya que, a pesar de ser un Shinigami... seguramente querría saber cómo se llama la persona que va a matarle. Las orgullosas palabras de Ishida acaban por colmar la paciencia de Renji, quien se propone matarle, desoyendo las peticiones de Rukia de que le deje en paz. Ichigo se ha levantado de la cama para ir al servicio. Está algo intrigado por el hecho de que Rukia no haya vuelto esa noche, ya sean más de las 2 de la madrugada, pero por otra parte se siente algo aliviado porque eso significa que al menos podrá dormir y no tener que hacer de Shinigami sustituto. thumb|Ichigo encuentra a Kon en el cuarto de baño De súbito, Ichigo empieza a oír sonidos que parecen venir de detrás del váter y se lleva un buen susto hasta que descubre que Kon ha sido atado y amordazado y trata desesperadamente de hacerse escuchar por el joven estudiante. Irónico, Ichigo le pregunta al alma modificada si esa es su nueva afición, y seguidamente lo desata y se lo lleva de vuelta a su cuarto. Allí, Kon le da las gracias por haberle salvado, asegurando haber estado a punto de morir, en especial cuando Isshin pasó por el baño un rato antes. Mientras Ichigo le vacía un bote de spray al peluche para que se le vaya aquel desagradable olor, le pregunta cómo había acabado en el cuarto de baño de esa forma tan extraña, lo que hace que Kon recuerde algo especialmente urgente, tanto como para lanzarse hacia Ichigo y gritarle que su nee-san (Rukia) corre un grave peligro. Frenético, Kon se sube a la mesa de la habitación y le muestra la nota que le había dejado Rukia a Ichigo, y que éste no había llegado a ver. El Shinigami sustituto comienza a preocuparse y pregunta, más para sí mismo que para Kon, qué significa aquel papel. Kon le dice con lágrimas en los ojos que Rukia les ha abandonado, que se fue sin darle una sola explicación y además le ató al váter para asegurarse de que Ichigo no se diese cuenta hasta que fuese demasiado tarde para impedirlo. Ichigo abre rápidamente la nota y la observa con insistencia junto a Kon, viendo los dos con algo de vergüenza ajena que la Shinigami les ha dejado un mensaje cifrado y algunos de sus particulares dibujos. La supuesta pista que les ha dejado Rukia para que puedan descifrar el mensaje es el dibujo de un extraño animal que les cuesta bastante identificar como un mapache. Sin embargo, una vez que han descubierto eso la mecánica de resolución es bastante fácil, ya que lo único que tienen que hacer es tachar en el mensaje los kanjis iniciales de la palabra "mapache" que inundan el mensaje. De esta forma leen lo siguiente: "Me he tenido que marchar. No me busques ni te preocupes por mí. Quema esta nota después de leerla y si puedes, escóndete durante un tiempo". Tras un breve silencio, Ichigo queda aún más desconcertado, ya que sigue sin entender por qué se ha ido su amiga, pero Kon está muy cerca de la verdad al ponerse inusitadamente serio y preocupado por Rukia, y observa que ha debido pasarle algo muy malo a la Shinigami si ella le pide que queme la carta y trata de esconderse. La alarma de Kon aumenta por momentos, le hace ver a Ichigo que es probable que Rukia haya tenido algún tipo de problemas con la Sociedad de Almas, que se ha ido de casa para que a ellos no les ocurra nada malo. La mirada que dirige Ichigo al alma modificada vale más que mil palabras, pero le hace callar cuando está a punto de decir que quizás Rukia pueda morir. Cabizbajo, Ichigo musita que no van a arreglar nada si se quedan los dos ahí parados, así que se dispone a convertirse en Shinigami y buscar a Rukia. Sin embargo, eso no va a ser tan fácil: tal y como le señala Kon, Rukia se llevó su guante especial, tampoco hay forma de extraer el alma modificada del peluche y dársela a Ichigo, algo que hace caer en la cuenta a un desesperado Ichigo de que, sin Rukia, no puede convertirse en Shinigami. Enfurecido por no saber qué hacer, Ichigo la toma con Kon, pero antes de que la discusión llegue a mayores, una voz a sus espaldas les da las buenas noches. thumb|200px|Urahara aparece en la habitación de Ichigo Ante la estupefacción de Ichigo y de Kon, Kisuke Urahara está sentado en su ventana y, mostrándole su bastón (que tiene las mismas facultades que el guante de Rukia), le ofrece una ayudita, alegando que Rukia Kuchiki es una de sus clientes habituales y que, por esta vez, ese favor lo cargará a su cuenta. De vuelta a la calle donde Rukia ha sido interceptada, Ishida yace en el suelo con sangre manando de su costado mientras contempla la escena un satisfecho Renji Abarai. En su fuero interno, Rukia percibe que Renji se ha vuelto muy poderoso y que no sería rival para él. Por su parte, Renji alza su Zanpaku-tō y se prepara para descargar el golpe final sobre el Quincy, haciendo suyas las palabras que antes recibió, al presentarse y decirle que ése es el nombre de la persona que va a matarle. Mas ese golpe no llega a ocurrir, ya que de inmediato el suelo que pisa Renji se quiebra y hace tambalear al sorprendido Shinigami. Volviéndose, ve que el causante de todo aquel jaleo es Ichigo, ya en forma de Shinigami, quien le mira con desprecio a la vez que también él se presenta y le dice que él será la persona que le vencerá. Personajes En orden de aparición: *Uryū Ishida *Rukia Kuchiki *Renji Abarai *Byakuya Kuchiki *Ichigo Kurosaki *Kon *Kisuke Urahara Navegación en:THE BROKEN CODA#053. Nice to meet you. I will beat you. Categoría:Capítulos